<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lrignaf-7 by ChibiDawn23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055424">Lrignaf-7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDawn23/pseuds/ChibiDawn23'>ChibiDawn23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDawn23/pseuds/ChibiDawn23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din and The Child land on a planet inhabited by some *very* strange creatures who seem to be obsessed with him and the kid. The inhabitants *seem* innocent, but they might be the most dangerous creatures The Mandalorian has ever encountered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lrignaf-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ramp on the <em>Razor Crest</em> touched down softly in a green meadow full of some strange, brightly-colored flowers that Din Djarin couldn’t identify. There was nothing like them on Mandalore, nor Nevarro. He stepped off the ramp, his boots sinking softly into the ground, as a spray of some type of colorful insects exploded with each footprint, swirling into the bright blue sky above them. Had he not had a darkened visor already, Din would’ve wished for one. This whole planet was…obsessively bright.</p><p>The kid was fascinated by it. Din was wary.</p><p>He set the kid down in the grass. His small body disappeared in the grass, being almost the same color and height as he was.</p><p><em>This place is odd</em>, Din thought to himself. The faster they could restock and get off this planet, the better.</p><p>“<em>Ohhhhh</em>….”</p><p>Din looked up sharply at a raucous squeal from somewhere off to his right. The kid jumped, startled by the noise, and toddled back to Din’s side as fast as he could go. Din scooped him up in one motion, hand at his blaster, and turned to face the source of the high-pitched sound.</p><p>Coming toward them at a jog across the field of grass were some vaguely humanoid figures. Din studied them. They appeared female, or at least, what Mandalorians considered to look female. And they were zeroed in on him and the kid.</p><p>Din pulled his blaster, and they froze.</p><p>“Oh, my God. Look how protective he is,” one whispered reverently to the others.</p><p>A companion pressed her hand to her chest. “God he looks amazing in that armor. I wonder what he looks like under that helmet.”</p><p><em>Like hell</em>, Din thought to himself. <em>Not happening.</em></p><p>“Look at the <em>baby</em>!” cooed another. “He’s <em>adorable</em>!”</p><p>The kid squirmed in Din’s arms, trying to bury himself in Din's chestplate.</p><p>Din felt warning bells going off in his mind. They didn’t appear hostile, but the feelings he was getting….it was time to get off this planet. He took a step backwards back onto the ramp.</p><p>“Where are you <em>going</em>?” one of the inhabitants pouted. “You should stay here. We could use someone like you around here. You’re so <em>tall</em>, and <em>strong</em>, and just <em>look</em> how you protect that sweet and cute little thing in your arms. You’re so #dadgoals.” Her hand fluttered in front of her face, swirling the stifling air around her.</p><p>“You’re a bounty hunter, right? You could put binders on me <em>any</em> day,” another told him. “I wouldn’t resist…much.”</p><p>Din distinctly heard the kid groan in his arms. It was a sentiment he echoed.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to take off your helmet, isn’t that right? But it’s okay. I would <em>never</em> tell anyone,” the other added, crossing two fingers over her heart. “One look into your eyes and we’d be <em>soulmates</em>. You could break your creed for me. Or better yet, you could teach me the ways of the Mandalore!”</p><p>“No! He can’t break his creed for you, This is the Way!” the first one argued. “Besides, he’s much sexier with the helmet on. And all that armor…” Her hand fluttered again.</p><p>The second one’s eyes widened. “Oh. Is <em>she</em> your girlfriend?” it questioned, and pointed behind Din.</p><p>Din heard boots at the top of the <em>Razor Crest’s</em> ramp, and he looked up and saw Cara standing at the top, arms crossed, looking vaguely amused by the entire situation.</p><p>“Oh, they’ve <em>got </em>to be together,” the last one sighed. “They’re <em>perfect</em> for each other.”</p><p>Cara raised an eyebrow. “Together. Me and him?” She snorted. “Hardly.” She walked down the ramp, pulling Din with her. “Come on, we’ve got to get the hell off this planet,” she muttered. “You picked a hell of a world to stop on, Mando.”</p><p>She dragged him back up the ramp, slamming her hand on the button to close the ramp. As the bright world faded into the dark gunmetal gray of the ship, she <em>swore</em> one of the females said, “See? They’re <em>so</em> in love.”</p><p>Cara muttered something unflattering under her breath as the ramp closed and the cargo bay pressurized.</p>
<hr/><p>“What the hell <em>was</em> it?” Din asked her, when they were safely inside the <em>Razor Crest</em> and about to break atmo. He handed the kid the top of the gear shifter, and he burbled in delight. “I’ve never been anywhere that’s unnerved me like that.”</p><p>“This is Lrignaf-7,” Cara said, leaning over the pilot’s chair. “All female planet. Obsessed with finding one man for the entire population to fawn over and spawn with. The fact that you showed up in that beskar with the kid made you a prime candidate. They've got a hive mind, they're all searching for a mate and a father for their children.”</p><p>"A father for..." The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he realized what Cara was saying. "<em>All</em> female planet?" he clarified, and Cara nodded, amused at his reaction. She couldn't see the look on his face, but it was entertaining to hear the terror in his voice.</p><p>The kid chirped, and Din jerked.</p><p>“Guess I’m lucky you woke up when you did,” Din said finally, relieved to see stars in his visor as they prepared for jump. “Something about that place…it was like I couldn’t leave. Couldn’t make my boots move. It was…unsettling.”</p><p>He paused. “What’s with every society we meet thinking that you and I are….that we’re-”</p><p>“Stop right there,” Cara cut in, rolling her eyes. “It’s because I’m the only one willing to put up with your This is the Way crap,” she informed him. “Next time you pick a planet, pick one full of men.”</p><p>Din waited until her boots disappeared into the living quarters before turning to the kid. “Yeah. Probably a good idea,” he noted. “Can’t imagine them being any worse than that last civilization.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Two months later….</em>
</p><p>Cara grabbed Din by the shoulder plate and yanked him to a stop. Beside him, Grogu ran into his boot and bounced off, they’d stopped so abruptly. He gave an annoyed huff.</p><p>“Sorry, Grogu,” Din told him, and the little guy gave such a contented sigh at the sound of his true name that Din couldn’t help but grin behind his helmet. He looked at Cara pointedly. “The hell?”</p><p>She pointed mutely to a holoscreen. The alien script across the bottom was hard to translate. All Din could make out was ‘war….Grogu….Baby Yoda….name’.</p><p>He frowned, looking down at the kid.</p><p>Grogu stared up at him innocently.</p><p>Din looked at Cara. "There's some strange civilizations out there," he said finally, and she nodded in agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>